Just a Dream
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Primus help me. This dream just keeps getting worse.


**A/N: My allergies have seriously began going crazy. At first I thought I had strept throat, but that wasn't it. It was just my allergies being a little glitch.**

**I seriously had a dream like this. I filled in the blanks, but it was trippy. Yes, those are my dogs real names.**

* * *

"I promised myself earlier I was not going to ask." Prowl sighed as he placed his tiny piece of paper on the ground. "But it seems, I cannot hold it in. Why is there a tissue stuffed in your nasal cavity?"

Ninja glanced down at the small would be toy. "I have allergies, and my nose won't quite running."

A certain red Lamborghini started to giggle. "Then go catch it!"

"I'll feed you to Abby!" Ninja yelled.

Sideswipe cringed at the thought of the black and white basset hound. Prowl let out a sigh. "I'd prefer if you didn't feed our front liners to that beast."

"My baby is a beast now?"

Prowl turned around and showed of his chewed up doorwings. "Yes."

Ninja leaned back in her desk chair. "She's new to the family, and doesn't quite understand that tiny transformers shouldn't be eaten. Unless, " Ninja added. "I specifically feed them to her."

Sideswipe growled. "That monster doesn't need to be eating any of us! Well, except the Decepticons. Which I can't help but to notice are all in pristine condition!"

"Decepticons taste like crap." Ninja shrugged. "I've tried feeding them to her. She doesn't want them."

"AAHHHH!"

"God dammit, Abby!" Ninja stood up and ran out of her room.

The Basset Hound would have been smiling if it wasn't for the white, green, and red Autobot in between her teeth. "Help!"

"Drop Wheeljack right now!"

The Basset Hound just stared up at Ninja. She let out whine before turning around and running off with the inventor in her clutches.

"Don't you dare take that mech outside!"

Just to spite her owner, the Basset Hound did just that. Heading straight for the pond she just adored.

"Noo!"

The inventor was dropped into the pond, and Abby, the Basset Hound sat down. She wagged her little tail, and looked up at her owner with sparkles in her eyes.

Ninja stared down at Abby as Wheeljack climbed out of the pond. "Abigale!" The dog's tail froze. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Almost instantly three other dogs ran outside to see what the commotion was about. Abby glanced down at the ground.

Wheeljack sighed. "Look at me!"

"Shut up, Wheeljack." Ninja sighed. She pointed her finger to the back door, and the Basset Hound quickly jumped onto all four, and ran into the house, quickly followed by two small black dogs, and a brown Ridgeback.

Ninja sighed as she shook her head. "I hate the-" Ninja released a sneeze and her tissue flew out of her nose. "Fudge!"

Wheeljack sighed. "Control your animals!"

"Stop leaving my bedroom, and this wouldn't be a problem." Ninja groaned.

"That sounded wrong." Wheeljack snickered.

"Your face sounds wrong." Ninja picked the action figure up, and slowly walked into the house. "My head hurts now. There's pressure in my ears, and I'm crying!" Ninja groaned as she wiped her eyes. "I hate allergies."

"Have you ever thought about getting rid of the dogs?" Wheeljack offered.

"Have you ever thought about becoming snake food?"

"No."

Ninja sighed as she walked into her bed room. "Well you might if you keep that smart ass of yours."

"I'll have you know, Unicronia loves my aft!"

Ninja sighed. "I made Unicronia. She doesn't love your aft."

Wheeljack frowned as he was sat on the desk next to a bored Prowl. "What do you mean?"

"She's using you to get close to Perceptor."

Wheeljack glared. "I don't like you."

"Be nice to my animals, and I won't have to morph my characters like that!"

Prowl rolled his optics as he stood up again. "I would like to point out that Optimus has been missing for a while."

"I'm not in the mood for this!" Ninja groaned. "I have writing to be doing! I have a paper for college due, I have to work on my stories! I have to clean my room!"

"We all know the last one will never get done." Prowl pointed out.

"Thank you, Prowl." Ninja sighed again. "I hate when my parents go into town. You guys always go wild, and try to take on my dogs. I swear I'll feed you all to Kelloggs!"

"The snake?" Sideswipe asked.

"No, the Chinchilla! Yes, the snake!"

Jazz jumped off one of the lamps, and grabbed onto the brain of the computer. "Ah would like ta point out that, ya snake won't eat us."

Ninja's head fell against the desk. "Will somebody just find Optimus?"

"I will!" A vehicon jumped off the desk, and went running out the door.

"May Primus have mercy on that guys spark?" Ninja sighed. "Will somebody Optimus hasn't held captive go find him?" Nobody moved. "Has Optimus held all of you captive?"

Jazz shrugged. "The mech's not so innocent."

Ninja groaned. "My god! Just strike me down here!"

"Please do not temp him." Prowl smirked.

Ninja glared down at the black and white bot. "I can pull Barricade out of the jewelry box."

"That threat does not scare me. Not in the least."

Ninja sighed. "Where are all the Bumblebees?"

Prowl pointed to end table. "They are in their hide out planning your downfall. Their words, not mine."

Ninja nodded. She glanced back at the end table beside her bed, and sure enough. There were the four Bumblebees she had been looking for. All of which glaring at her. "I don't have time for this."

"I found him!" The Vehicon sprinted into the room, Abby hot on his trail.

"Abby." Ninja warned.

The dog slowly backed out of the room.

Ninja's attention went back to the Vehicon. "Where?"

"He is currently reciting poems to a stuffed monkey."

"Aw, hell no! He is not getting romantic with Mr. Saru!" Ninja stomped out of the room, and went straight into the living room.

Optimus sat on the couch with a small black dog on one side, and a brown Zing Zang Zoom monkey on the other. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, I'm not a poet, but I fragging love you!"

"Optimus Orion Pax Prime!" Ninja yelled. "Get your ass over here!"

Optimus looked over to the angry human. "Don't worry, Casandra, I won't let her hurt you!"

"That is my monkey, and HIS name is MR. SARU!"

Optimus jumped off the couch and stomped up to the huge human. "That is my lover! We've interfaced three times!"

Ninja reeled back in shock. She quickly ran to her monkey. "No, Mr. Saru, say it isn't true!"

The black dog looked over to Ninja, and then put his head back down on the couch. "Turtle! Purify Mr. Saru!"

The black dog sighed, and jumped off the couch.

Ninja glared. "You suck, Turtle!" Ninja's attention went back to the monkey. "Don't worry Mr. Saru, I'll have you checked for disease!"

Optimus rolled his optics. "I doubt he has any diseases."

Ninja smirked evilly. "Jokes on you. I infected his with interfacial mites before you two got together! I saw it coming!"

Optimus's optics widened. "Interfacial mites? NOOOOO-"

* * *

Ninja shot up out of bed. "That was the strangest dream I've had in a while." She rubbed her eyes as stood up out of bed, and left her room.

Prowl stepped out from behind her computer. "We're good! She thinks it was a dream!"


End file.
